1984
frame|Capa de 19841984 é um romance distópico clássico do autor inglês Eric Arthur Blair, mais conhecido pelo pseudônimo de George Orwell. Terminado de escrever no ano de 1948 e publicado em 8 de junho de 1949, retrata o cotidiano de um regime político totalitário e repressivo no ano homônimo. No livro, Orwell mostra como uma sociedade oligárquica coletivista é capaz de reprimir qualquer um que se opuser a ela. A história narrada é a de Winston Smith, um homem com uma vida aparentemente insignificante, que recebe a tarefa de perpetuar a propaganda do regime através da falsificação de documentos públicos e da literatura a fim de que o governo sempre esteja correto no que faz. Smith fica cada vez mais desiludido com sua existência miserável e assim começa uma rebelião contra o sistema. O romance se tornou famoso por seu retrato da difusa fiscalização e controle de um determinado governo na vida dos cidadãos, além da crescente invasão sobre os direitos do indivíduo. Desde sua publicação, muitos de seus termos e conceitos, como "Big Brother", "duplipensar" e "Novilíngua" entraram no vernáculo popular. O termo "Orwelliano" surgiu para se referir a qualquer reminiscência do regime ficcional do livro. O romance é geralmente considerado como a magnum opus de Orwell. História Orwell, que tinha "a tese de seu romance encapsulada no coração" desde 1944, escreveu grande parte de Mil Novecentos e Oitenta e Quatro na ilha de Jura, na Escócia, entre 1947 e 1948, enquanto sofria de um quadro crítico de tuberculose. Ele enviou o texto final do livro para os editores Secker e Warburg em 4 de dezembro de 1948, e o livro foi publicado em 8 de junho de 1949. Em 1989, Mil Novecentos e Oitenta Quatro já havia sido traduzido para mais de 65 idiomas, mais do que qualquer outro romance de um único autor. O título, os termos, o idioma (Novilíngua) presentes no romance, assim como o sobrenome do autor viraram sinônimo para a perda de privacidade pessoal para a política de segurança nacional de um determinado Estado. O adjetivo "Orwelliano" tem muitas conotações. Pode se referir à ação totalitária, assim como às tentativas de um governo em controlar ou manipular a informação com o propósito de controlar, apaziguar ou até subjugar a população. "Orwelliano" também pode se referir à fala retorcida que diz o oposto do que realmente significa ou, mais especificamente, à propaganda governamental que dá nomes errados às coisas; no romance, o "Ministério da Paz" lida com a guerra e o "Ministério do Amor" tortura as pessoas. Desde a publicação do romance, o termo "orwelliano" tem, de fato, tornado-se uma espécie de bordão para qualquer tipo de excesso ou desonestidade governamental e, portanto, tem múltiplos significados e aplicações. A frase Big Brother is Watching You ("O Grande Irmão está te observando") conota especificamente a vigilância invasiva frequente. Apesar de ter sido banido e questionado em alguns países, o romance é, ao lado de Fahrenheit 451 de Ray Bradbury, Admirável Mundo Novo de Aldous Huxley e Nós de Yevgeny Zamyatin, uma das mais famosas representações literárias de uma sociedade distópica. Em 2005, a revista Time listou o romance como uma das cem melhores obras de língua inglesa publicadas desde 1923. Título Um dos títulos originais do romance era O Último Homem da Europa (The Last Man in Europe), mas em uma carta para o editor Frederic Warburg datada de 22 de outubro de 1948 (oito meses antes do livro ser publicado), Orwell declarou que estava "hesitando" entre este título e Mil Novecentos e Oitenta e Quatro, apesar de que Bernard Crick, biógrafo de Orwell, afirma que foi Warburg quem sugeriu que o título fosse mudado para algo mais vendável. As razões de Orwell para o título são desconhecidas; ele podia estar fazendo uma alusão ao centenário da socialista Sociedade Fabiana, fundada em 1884, ou ao romance distópico The Iron Heel de Jack London (onde um movimento político chega ao poder em 1984) ou a O Napoleão de Notting Hill de G. K. Chesterton, que se passa em 1984, ou ao poema "End of the Century, 1984" ("Fim do Século, 1984") de sua primeira esposa, Eileen O'Shaughnessy. Anthony Burgess afirma, em seu romance 1985, que Orwell, estando decepcionado com o começo da Guerra Fria, tinha a intenção de nomear o livro de 1948. De acordo com a introdução da edição da Penguin Modern Classics edition, Orwell originalmente quis intitular o livro de 1980, mas com a demora na finalização do romance, ele o nomeou de 1982 e depois de 1984, coincidentemente o reverso do ano em que foi finalizado, 1948. Mesmo assim, outros acreditam que Orwell intencionalmente escolheu o título do livro como o reverso do ano em que foi escrito, para aludir à possibilidade de que os eventos do romance não estão tão distantes o quanto podem parecer; eles acontecem numa época que se assemelha muito à Grã-Bretanha do final da década de 1940. Equívocos populares Um dos maiores equívocos em relação à obra de Orwell é de que se trata de uma desilusão com as ideias socialistas. Em uma carta a Francis A. Henson, membro do sindicato norte-americano United Auto Workers, datada de 16 de junho de 1949 (sete meses antes de sua morte), que foi reproduzida na revista Life (edição de 25 de julho de 1949) e no The New York Times Book Review (31 de julho de 1949), Orwell declarou o seguinte: Num ensaio de 1946 intitulado "Por que Escrevo" ("Why I Write"), Orwell descreve a si mesmo como um socialista democrático, embora afirme que a agenda política trouxe consigo implicações muito diferentes do que seria esperado. Direitos autorais Mil Novecentos e Oitenta e Quatro não entrará em domínio público nos Estados Unidos e na União Europeia até 2044 e 2020, respectivamente. No Brasil, isso ocorrerá em 2020. O romance, entretanto, já está em domínio público em países como Canadá, Rússia e Austrália. Sinopse No livro conta-se a história de Winston, um apagado funcionário do Ministério da Verdade da Oceania e de como ele parte da indiferença perante a sociedade totalitária em que vive, passa à revolta, levado pelo amor por Júlia e incentivado por O'Brien, um membro do Partido Interno com quem Winston simpatiza; e de como acaba por descobrir que a própria revolta é fomentada pelo Partido no poder. E também de como, no Quarto 101, o chamado "pior lugar do mundo", todo homem tem os seus limites. A trama se passa na Pista No. 1, o nome da Inglaterra sob o regime totalitário do Grande Irmão (no original, Big Brother) e sua ideologia IngSoc (socialismo inglês), e conta a história de Winston Smith, funcionário do Ministério da Verdade, um órgão que cuida da informação pública do governo. Diariamente, os cidadãos devem parar o trabalho por dois minutos e se dedicar a atacar histericamente o traidor foragido Emmanuel Goldstein e, em seguida, adorar a figura do Grande Irmão. Smith não tem muita memória de sua infância ou dos anos anteriores à mudança política e, ironicamente, trabalha no serviço de rectificação de notícias já publicadas, publicando versões retroactivas de edições históricas do jornal The Times. Estranhamente, ele começa a interessar-se pela sua colega de trabalho Julia, num ambiente em que sexo, senão para procriação, é considerado crime. Ao mesmo tempo, Winston é cooptado por O'Brien, um burocrata do círculo interno do IngSoc que tenta cooptá-lo a não abandonar a fé no Grande Irmão. De fato, Mil Novecentos e Oitenta e Quatro é uma metáfora sobre o poder e as sociedades modernas. George Orwell escreveu-o animado de um sentido de urgência, para avisar os seus contemporâneos e as gerações futuras do perigo que corriam, e lutou desesperadamente contra a morte - sofria de tuberculose - para poder acabá-lo. Ele foi um dos primeiros simpatizantes ocidentais da esquerda que percebeu para onde o stalinismo caminhava e é aí que ele vai buscar a inspiração - lendo Mil Novecentos e Oitenta e Quatro percebe-se que o Grande Irmão é baseado na visão de Orwell sobre os totalitarismos de vária índole que dominavam a Europa e Ásia na época. Stalin, também Hitler e Churchill foram algumas das figuras que inspiraram Orwell a escrever o romance. O Estado controlava o pensamento dos cidadãos, entre muitos outros meios, pela manipulação da língua. Os especialistas do Ministério da Verdade criaram a Novilíngua, uma língua ainda em construção, que quando estivesse finalmente completa impediria a expressão de qualquer opinião contrária ao regime. Uma das mais curiosas palavras da Novilíngua é a palavra duplipensar que corresponde a um conceito segundo o qual é possível ao indivíduo conviver simultaneamente com duas crenças diametralmente opostas e aceitar ambas. Os nomes dos Ministérios em 1984 são exemplos do duplipensar. O Ministério da Verdade, ao rectificar as notícias, na verdade estava mentindo. Porém, para o Partido, aquela era a verdade. Assim, o conceito de duplipensar é plausível a um cidadão da Oceania. Outra palavra da Novilíngua era Teletela, nome dado a um dispositivo através do qual o Estado vigiava cada cidadão. A Teletela era como que um televisor bidirecional, isto é, que permitia tanto ver quanto ser visto. Nele, o "papel de parede" (ou seja, quando nenhum programa estava sendo exibido) era a figura inanimada do líder máximo, o Grande Irmão. No livro, Orwell expõe uma teoria da Guerra. Segundo ele, o objectivo da guerra não é vencer o inimigo nem lutar por uma causa. O objetivo da guerra é manter o poder das classes altas, limitando o acesso à educação, à cultura e aos bens materiais das classes baixas. A guerra serve para destruir os bens materiais produzidos pelos pobres e para impedir que eles acumulem cultura e riqueza e se tornem uma ameaça aos poderosos. Assim, um dos lemas do Partido, "guerra é paz", é explicado no livro de Emmanuel Goldstein: "Uma paz verdadeiramente permanente seria o mesmo que a guerra permanente". Outras informações Personagens * Winston Smith - protagonista do romance, um homem comum fleumático. * Júlia - Amante de Winston, uma secreta " rebelde da cintura para baixo", que elogia as doutrinas, é militante do Partido, enquanto vive secretamente em contradição com elas. * O'Brien - Um agente do governo que engana Winston e Julia fazendo-os acreditar que ele é um membro da resistência, e convencendo-os a aderir a esta, e depois usa isso contra eles para torturá-los. Ele convence-os de que eles não devem apenas obedecer, mas amar o Big Brother. O'Brien pode ser visto como principal antagonista da novela. * Big Brother - Autocrata da Oceânia. Actua de modo semelhante a "Joseph Stalin". Winston Smith aponta que ele nunca foi visto, nem ninguém se lembra de ver o Big Brother, e sugere que ele pode não existir. Declaração de O'Brien que o Big Brother "nunca vai morrer" também contribui para esta teoria, sugerindo que o Big Brother pode ser apenas uma representação simbólica do partido como um todo. Sua imagem está em toda parte, principalmente nos cartazes onipresentes que advertem: "Big Brother is Watching You". * Emmanuel Goldstein - Um ex-membro de topo e agora opositor do partido. Actua de modo semelhante a Leon Trotsky. Assim como o Big Brother, Goldstein, se alguma vez foi real, está provavelmente morto, ambos podem ter sido criados para fins de propaganda. O Partido É o grupo que se mantém no poder através de métodos semelhantes aos nazistas, comunistas ou fascistas, entretanto, de forma explícita. O objetivo do partido não é nada menos do que o poder. O Partido é marcado pela onipresença do Grande Irmão, que ao país governa e a todos vigia. Ministérios Os Ministérios são as principais representações do Partido, e encarregados, cada um, de manter a harmonia da ideologia do Partido. Ministério da Verdade (em Novilíngua: Miniver) É responsável pela falsificação de documentos e literatura que possam servir de referência ao passado, de forma que ele sempre condiga com o que o Partido diz ser verdade atualmente. Seguindo essa lógica, o Partido é infalível, pois nunca errou. Ministério da Paz (em Novilíngua: Minipaz) É responsável pela Guerra. Mantendo a Guerra contra os inimigos da Oceânia, no caso Lestásia ou Eurásia. A Guerra no contexto do livro é usada de forma permanente para manutenção dos ânimos da população num ponto ideal. Uma forma de domínio também. Ministério da Fartura (em Novilíngua: Minifarto) É responsável pela fome. Em termos práticos, a economia da Oceânia é responsabilidade deste. Divulgando seus boletins de produção exagerados fazendo toda a população achar que o país vai muito bem. Entretanto, seus números faraônicos de nada adiantam para o bem-estar da camada mais baixa da população de Oceânia, a prole. Ministério do Amor (em Novilíngua: Miniamo) É responsável pela espionagem e controle da população. O Minstério do Amor lida com quem se vira contra o Partido, julgando, torturando e fazendo constantes lavagens cerebrais. Para o Ministério, não basta eliminar a oposição, é preciso convertê-la. O prédio onde está localizado é uma verdadeira fortaleza, sem janelas. Seus "habitantes" não tem a menor noção de tempo e espaço, sendo este mais um instrumento do ingsoc para a lavagem cerebral dos dissidentes do regime. Termos em Novilíngua Uma das características da novilíngua é o fato de ela ser a primeira língua a reduzir seus termos. Ao contrário das outras línguas, onde cada vez mais são anexadas novas gírias e conceitos, a novilíngua retira termos, como antónimos e sinónimos. Entre os exemplos citados no livro, se algo é "bom", não é necessário existir a palavra "mau", simplesmente seria "imbom", sendo o prefixo "im-" (ou "in-") característica antonímia da palavra. Também não é necessário existir "ótimo" ou melhor que bom, seria simplesmente "plusbom". Se fosse melhor ainda, seria "dupliplusbom". Outra característica básica da novilíngua é o fato de não representar pensamentos errados ou como chamadas "crimideias", afinal, se não era possível definir algo, seria como se esse algo não existisse. * Duplipensar - Duplo pensamento, duplicidade de pensamentos,saber que está errado e se convencer que esta certo."inconsciencia é ortodoxia". * Crimideia - Crime ideológico, pensamentos ilegais * Impessoa - Uma pessoa que não existe mais, e todas as referências a ela devem ser apagadas dos registros históricos * Bempensante - Pessoa naturalmente ortodoxa * Crimideter - "Faculdade de deter, de paralisar, como por instinto, no limiar, qualquer pensamento perigoso. Inclui o poder de não perceber analogias, de não conseguir observar erros de lógica, de não compreender os argumentos mais simples e hostis ao Ingsoc, e de se aborrecer ou enojar por qualquer trem de pensamentos que possa tomar rumo herético." - Como citado pelo próprio autor no livro. * Negrobranco - Como muitas outras palavras em Novilíngua, esta tem dois sentidos mutuamente contraditórios. Quando é aplicada a um adversário, é o hábito de se afirmar que o negro é branco, apesar dos fatos evidentes. Quando aplicada a um membro do Partido, simboliza a lealdade de afirmar que preto é branco, se isso for exigido pelo Partido. Também significa acreditar que o preto é branco, ou até mais, saber que o preto é branco, e acreditar que jamais foi o contrário. Estrutura social no livro No livro, a sociedade se divide em 3 classes: * Alta - Grande Irmão e Partido Interno (2%) * Média - Partido Externo (13%) * Baixa - Proles (85%) O mundo do livro No livro as nações se dividem em três grandes impérios modernos, que são grandes potências: * Oceania - o maior dos impérios, governa toda a Oceania, América, Islândia, Reino Unido Irlanda e grande parte do sul da África. * Eurásia - o segundo maior império, governa toda a Europa (exceto Islândia, Reino Unido e Irlanda), quase toda a Rússia e pequena parte do resto da Ásia. * Lestásia - o menor império, governa países orientais como China, Japão, Coreia, parte da Índia e algumas nações vizinhas. Outros terrítórios, como o norte da África, o centro e o Sudeste da Ásia e a Antártica permanecem em disputa. Adaptações O livro foi adaptado para o cinema duas vezes. A primeira adaptação foi realizada por Michael Anderson em 1956 e trazia Edmond O'Brien no papel principal, Jan Sterling como Júlia, Donald Pleasence como Parsons e Michael Redgrave como O'Brien. A segunda adaptação foi feita por Michael Radford no próprio ano de 1984, trazendo John Hurt no papel principal, Suzanna Hamilton como Júlia, e Richard Burton, em seu último papel no cinema, como O'Brien. Da trilha-sonora desta versão, intitulada 1984 (For the Love of Big Brother), e feita pelo grupo de música eletrônica Eurythmics, foi lançado o sucesso "Sexcrime (Nineteen Eighty-Four)". Dois anos antes da primeira adaptação para o cinema, a BBC realizou uma adaptação televisiva do romance. Esta adaptação provou ser altamente controversa, tendo sido questionada no Parlamento e recebido várias reclamações de telespectadores devido a seu conteúdo supostamente subversivo e de natureza perversa. Numa pesquisa conduzida pelo British Film Institute (Instituto Britânico de Cinema) para determinar os cem melhores programas de televisão da Grã-Bretanha do século XX, esta adaptação de 1984 apareceu na septuagésima terceira posição. O romance também foi adaptado para o formato de ópera, tendo estreado na Royal Opera House em 3 de maio de 2005. Os veículos da imprensa britânica, como o Daily Telegraph, o Financial Times e o The Guardian, teceram críticas altamente negativas à obra, enquanto a revista estadunidense Newsweek e o jornal espanhol La Vanguardia a elogiaram. Impacto na cultura popular O reality show Big Brother, desenvolvido pelo holandês John de Mol, é uma referência ao personagem do Grande Irmão de 1984. thumb|174px|A personagem VA história em quadrinhos V de Vingança, posteriormente adaptada ao cinema (também com John Hurt no elenco), de autoria de Alan Moore e desenhada por David Lloyd, tem clara inspiração no romance 1984, uma vez que também trata de uma sociedade distópica na Inglaterra do futuro. Tanto nos quadrinhos quanto no filme, a estética utilizada, bem como alguns aspectos do próprio governo, em muito se assemelham às descrições de Orwell. O personagem "V" apresenta ideais românticos e anárquicos, próximos aos desejos de Winston. O filme Equilibrium, estrelado por Christian Bale, e passa numa sociedade distópica do futuro, que apresenta algumas semelhanças com aquela retratada por Orwell em 1984. O jogo de computador Half Life 2, apresenta uma série de semelhanças com 1984, uma vez que mostra uma resistência lutando contra o domínio totalitário de uma raça alienigena sobre os humanos, mantidos sob manipulação da informação, controle da fertilidade e outros aspectos presentes também no livro. thumb|left|Half Life 2O autor de ficção científica David Brin costuma dizer que o grande mérito da ficção científica não é prever o futuro, mas pintar um futuro tão horrível que as pessoas vão lutar que ele não aconteça. Neste sentido, 1984 é talvez o livro mais importante do século, porque, a qualquer sinal de tirania, a sociedade lembra do livro e luta para impedi-la. Categoria:Literatura Categoria:Ficção Científica